Death's Companion
by mistlove
Summary: Astrid reminds Dovahkiin of the dark company she keeps. F!Dovahkiin POV of Astrid. Implied one-sided F!Dovahkiin/Faendal.


**Title:** Death's Companion  
**Summary:** Astrid reminds Dovahkiin of the dark company she keeps. F!Dovahkiin POV of Astrid. Implied one-sided F!Dovahkiin/Faendal.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Bethesda.  
**A/N:** This is the Day 8 prompt "companion" for the 30 Days of Writing Challenge I'm doing on tumblr. (morningskylight . tumblr . com) Sorry I'm late in uploading! This has been on tumblr for awhile now.

Belinda means "dragon" so for my female Dovahkiin fics, I am going to call her Belinda. I _love _Astrid. I've got such a weird, twisted headcanon of her personality though.

* * *

"You know, Belinda... you've got _quite_the dutiful companion," Astrid drawled to her one day as she ducked into the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary.

Belinda could feel herself tense at Astrid's dark presence, the tone behind her seemingly casual words. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't try to hide it." Astrid tilts her head against the cave wall, a lazy smile on her lips. The corners of her eyes wrinkle as she looks upon Belinda in amusement. "I have eyes everywhere, dear. He- Faendal- follows you around like a lost puppy. It's quite cute." She pushes off the wall and walks past her. She smells like sweet deathbells and dried blood. "I know you possess the Amulet of Mara. Why haven't you told him that you are available?"

"He... He is in love with another woman."

Astrid laughs. "Belinda! Have we not told you that the Dark Brotherhood does not care if you kill outside of a contract?" She turns back around to eye the Dragonborn with a mirthful smile. "It does not matter to us who's blood is shed as long as it was not another member's contract or a murder that could threaten our organization. Feel free to kill this woman in the way of his affections."

"I have a code to my killings!" Belinda retorts quickly, her stomach tightening uncomfortably. She doesn't like where Astrid is taking this conversation. She knows too much.

"Oh, do you?" Astrid raises an intrigued eyebrow. "Don't you just kill whoever gets in your way? Or are you only loyal to us, your family, and our contracts? Belinda, you are a part of the Dark Brotherhood, a family around the Night Mother. You are Death's Companion. Do as you please, kill who you want."

Belinda feels her stomach twist into an ugly knot. The Dark Brotherhood had always been sick, an organization she didn't like, but didn't think she had the power to challenge and overthrow. She shouldn't have stolen that Dark Brotherhood contract on Grelod the Kind. She would not have been in this mess if she hadn't felt for the boy and listened to him.

"I want to respect his feelings," Belinda says slowly, reasoning it out with Astrid. She knows Astrid would call her out if she lied so it was better just to be honest, even if it sickened her to bare her heart out to a woman like Astrid. "And if the murder was ever tied back to me, he would be appalled."

"You're an excellent assassin, Belinda," Astrid sighs. "They wouldn't catch you. But if you do feel like being cautious, I could easily send one of the recruits to do the job for you." Astrid taps a figer to her lips. "Mm, what's her name... Camilla Valerius?"

"No!" Belinda yells.

Astrid raises a sharp eyebrow at her outburst, shooting her a challenging gaze.

"I... It isn't necessary," Belinda explains. "He will come to see me and love me in his own time."

Astrid smiles, a threatening smile of someone who knows something dangerous and useful. "Alright, Belinda. Tell me if you change your mind. I am your friend... tell me if you need anything at all." She walks over and places her hand on her shoulder, squeezing harshly. "Remember. You are Death's companion. He loves those you send to him..." She straightens up, smiling. "Nazir is downstairs with some contracts for you, by the way."

Belinda nods and quickly takes off down the stairs, feeling Astrid's piercing gaze on her all the while.

Astrid was Death's _true_ companion.


End file.
